eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Great Coconut
The Great Coconut is a monster battled exclusively in the Agogo Forest in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. It is the dark form of the Very Very Empty. Details Though the Very Very Empty is also found along the Path to Tenuto, it can only assume the form of Great Coconut in the Agogo Forest. One of these will be fought as part of the tutorial battle with Allegretto and Beat if the player chooses to view the tutorial, as a demonstrate of a monster changing forms when moving from light to darkness. Afterwards, they can be encountered in every area of Agogo Forest and will be much more likely to appear during the section played with Frederic and Polka, as it will be raining during this sequence, meaning that the battlefield is almost entirely in darkness. Occasionally it will appear in combination with L'Opera Knights. Attacks The Great Coconut can use a weak normal physical attack, but specializes in a variety of attacks. Its Moldy Breath is a three hit attack that can hit any character in a line at either close range or from a distance. Smoldering Palm is a drop attack used at mid-range that strikes a single character. Its Coconut Fall is also a drop attack, but can hit at a great distance, hits a bit harder, and can also hit all characters that are grouped close together. Finally, it can use Murmur for healing, but it will only use it on allies and never itself. Strategy The Great Coconut is the first normal opponent encountered in the field that can truly present a great challenge, but is still reasonably easily defeated with the right strategy. when battling multiple Great Coconuts, try to make sure to never have any characters' back facing any of them and Guard against attacks, which is fairly easy with the Special Attacks. If the party is at lower levels, finish off any Very Very Empties to prevent any chance of them morphing into Great Coconuts before going after the Great Coconuts. It will generally likely not be possible to lure a Great Coconut out of the darkness, due to the likelihood of it simply using distance attacks if a character moves away from it. If fighting with Frederic and Polka during the rain, have them move to one of the areas of light and heal should a character need healing. If playing with Allegretto and Beat, have Beat attack at a distance in order to build up Echoes and increase the chance of the Great Coconut using an easy-to-Guard Special Attack. Otherwise, just take advantage of the recently acquired ability to build up Echoes and unleash powerful attacks. If two or three Great Coconuts group together, don't hesitate to take advantage of the ability to attack more than one at close range in order to swiftly build Echoes. If playing Encore Mode, be especially wary of the three-hit Moldy Breath attack, and supplement healing with Peach Cookies if needed, but otherwise use the same basic strategy. Trivia *Like any enemy in darkness, the Great Coconut is vulnerable to weapons that do greater damage to dark creatures, but none of the playable characters will yet have one at the early stage of the game in which these opponents are normally battled. Related enemies *Very Very Empty *Bloody Onion *Garlic Dad Category:Monsters